Aguanta
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que ellos eran felices juntos y ella no era quien para privarlos de esa felicidad. Reviews


**Aguanta**

**Por: **Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: **En respuesta al drabble **Insoportable **escrito por **Lucilatorres** y por lo tanto dedicado a ella, me parece que hay un tanto de OoC, espero no demasiado evidente.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Para Sakuno incluso después de tantos años aquel recuerdo sigue siendo el más doloroso de todos y no es que ella lo evoque precisamente, es que a veces es inevitable hacerlo. Mucho más cuando tu mejor amiga parlotea al teléfono sobre _ese_ hecho precisamente, Sakuno cerró los ojos dejando que su mente actuara como la precisa maquina del tiempo que era y de pronto se encontró 3 años en el pasado.

Era realmente formidable la manera en que la mente capturaba todos aquellos detalles que nos parecen inservibles, la sensación de calor seguía ahí, junto con el sabor a arándano del jugo que había estado tomando y el aroma a cerezos que envolvía el ambiente – y sin embargo no recordaba que ropa tenia puesta, ni la razón exacta por la que estaban todos juntos- la mente parecía archivar cosas aparentemente sin importancia.

Por supuestos todos se estaban quejando por la impuntualidad de Ryoma – algo que no era del todo extraño – y ella se estaba preguntando mentalmente en donde se habría metido su mejor amiga que no había llegado y entonces la vio. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro para darle la Bienvenida se congelo en el acto cuando sus ojos registraron que Tomoka venia, con alguien de la mano. Y ella estaba segura de que todos los que estaban cerca de ella escucharon el estruendo que causo su corazón al romperse. Por que Ryoma... RYOMA, venia de la mano de Tomoka, y a pesar de la mueca de fastidio, ella sabia. Que si realmente le molestara el contacto hacia mucho que se habría librado de Tomoka.

Sintió las miradas de todos pasando de la imagen de Tomoka y Ryoma tomados de la mano a ella, que estaba completamente quieta y que había dejado incluso de respirar durante los instantes que tardo la pareja en llegar a ellos. Tomoka estaba radiante, incluso más hablantina que de costumbre, Ryoma estaba como siempre, parco y críptico al momento de contestar las preguntas llenas de asombro de los otros. Y ella seguía ahí, _aguanta, aguanta_, se repetía interiormente, por que se daba cuenta de la manera en que aquellos ojos felinos brillaban y la sonrisa en los labios de su amiga.

No, no podía ser tan malvada como para no alegrarse por su felicidad, por que después de todo, Tomoka era su mejor amiga, la que la había ayudando en incontables ocasiones, y la había defendido en tantas mas, por que Tomoka merecía la felicidad. Y ella no podía ser tan egoísta como para no alegrarse de que fuera con Ryoma.

Le costo mucho componer la sonrisa, le costo todo su aplomo – que jamás imagino que fuera tanto- para mantener las lagrimas encerradas dentro de sí, ya tendría tiempo para llorar en su cama, mientras solo podía repetirse _aguanta, aguanta_, mientras abrazaba a Tomoka y Ryoma y los felicitaba con toda la alegría que era capaz de mostrar en ese momento, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la mirada preocupada sobre ella de Momo y Eiji. Fingiendo que el interior no se estaba derrumbando que no dolía.

-"¡SAKUNO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!"- el grito de su amiga la saco de sus recuerdos

-"Si Tomoka, no tenias que gritar por supuesto que te acompañare a comprar el regalo de aniversario de Ryoma-kun"- bufo molesta

En general le parecía que había superado aquella etapa, aquel amor juvenil, pero había veces, en algunos momentos en que volvía a repetirse _aguanta, aguanta_, como si su vida dependiera de eso, después de todo y a pesar de todo, Ryoma y Tomoka se querían y ella los quería a ambos lo suficiente, como para desear que fueran felices, lo suficiente como para resignarse y no luchar por el amor del tenista. Solo tenia que _aguantar_, solo eso.

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, la verdad es que la pareja Ryoma/Tomoka no es de mis favoritas precisamente, pero Lilu la escribió yo la leía y mientras lo hacia surgío esta idea, así que espero sus comentarios, sé que es muy pequeña y todo pero la hice con mucho cariño, saludos.


End file.
